


Swish and flick

by ImagineYourself



Series: Lumos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: Back at school, life is getting to be hell for Harry. Luckily he and Cedric can sneak around and pass notes by owl.. . .   After practice, he had escaped Ron and Hermione's concerned looks, changed into jeans and a jumper in the dormitory, and slipped down the passageways of the castle, heart beating too fast to understand. He made it to the courtyard right as the clock struck nine o'clock and began the first of nine great clangs. A figure sat on a stone bench facing away from him and Harry stepped lightly over, his footsteps still loud enough to draw attention to him. Cedric turned and met him with a smile, standing.





	

Cedric looked over the faces of the prefects and matched each of them with their names, smiling broadly at their nervous faces—save for the Malfoy boy who always had a permanent smirk and Cedric wondered why in Merlin's name Dumbledore made _him_ Slytherin Prefect. Alas, Cedric had no control over who was chosen, only their actions as prefects. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the kid.

After sending the new recruits on their merry ways, Cedric and Angelina split off to walk the train on their own and look out for the prefects. Cedric was never as glad as to leave the carriage and move about the train, watching the talking faces of students as he passed them by and picking out which looked like first years from the nerves in their eyes. The first years always looked out the windows.

He passed the food trolley along his way and bought a chocolate frog for later, stashing it in his pocket. Finally he came upon the carriage Harry was in and walked past it, noting the location for his way back. Making it to the end of the train, Cedric turned about on his heel and headed directly for Harry's carriage, noting a figure moving further ahead of him. He slid the door open only to get hit in the nostrils with an awful acrid scent. The passengers within, which he recognized only Neville Longbottom of the group, were covered with something he couldn't name.

He heard the redheaded girl—a Weasley?—cast a spell and they suddenly were all cleared of the goop. “Bad time?” he muttered, finally calling attention to himself.

“You just missed Cho,” Harry told him, turning with a smile. “Good to see you.”

“It's been a while,” Cedric responded with a matching curl of his lips. His eyes glanced over everyone and he realised they were all looking at him with more than a little confusion. “I see everything is in order here.”

“Cedric, this is Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley—Ron's sister, and Luna Lovegood.” Harry gestured vaguely to them all with introductions and the named muttered greetings, Luna giving a little wave before finally returning her gaze to the Quibbler in her hands. Cedric realized suddenly it was upside down and elected to ignore that fact for the moment. He really ought to get back to his rounds before anyone saw him.

“Lovely to meet you all. I've got to return to duties, but I'll see you soon, Harry?” He posed it like a question, unsure but hopeful. He was sure he'd imagined the blush on Harry's cheeks as Potter nodded and Cedric backed away with a smile, shutting the door. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face even after encountering Malfoy and patting him on the shoulder, earning a glare for his action.

  


* *

*

  


The Great Hall was aflutter with sound and students milled about left and right. Monday morning was often a time of worn faces and weak smiles but not the first Monday of the term. Cedric was headed towards the Gryffindor table, intent on getting to the mop of black hair he could see from the entrance, but was stopped by a group of Hufflepuffs who clapped him on the back and congratulated him for being Head Boy. Cedric grinned along but honestly wasn't too thrilled.

Eventually, he managed to escape their wildly misplaced enthusiasm and made it the rest of the way towards the back of Harry's head. A frizzy haired Hermione glanced up at him and shut her mouth as he approached so he tried to look warm as he tapped Harry on the head and made the boy turn sharply around. Harry looked frustrated but his face softened as soon as he realized it was Cedric.

“Hullo, Harry,” Cedric told him with raised brows. “I see something's got your knickers in a twist.”

“I thought you might have been someone else, sorry,” Harry muttered, turning round more in his seat to face him. “I've had too many people give me nasty comments this morning alone.”

Cedric frowned. “That's... surprising.” Harry's expression spelled confusion. “I just mean I would've thought more people would be supportive after what the Daily Prophet's been saying.”

Beside Harry, Ron snorted loudly. “You'd bloody think,” he said scathingly. Cedric was disconcerted with the response, having overheard some muttering about Harry in the halls but really, he'd thought better of the students.

Harry must have noticed his face for he said, “Don't bother, Cedric. They'll have to come around eventually.”

Cedric nodded slowly. “Yeah. Listen, Harry—”

He was cut off as just then Professor McGonagall stepped over with a curt, “Mr. Diggory.” She nodded to him before passing out schedules to Harry and his friends. She kept moving without another word after Cedric scooted out of her way.

“I'll talk to you later,” Harry was saying when Cedric looked back at him. “I've got to go.”

“Oh,” Cedric tried not to sound too disappointed. “Alright then.” Harry stood and he watched the boy go, looking back at Hermione and Ron. “Is he alright?”

Ron shrugged and Hermione frowned. “You know, we're not really sure,” Ron told him a bit sullenly.

“Cedric,” Hermione started carefully. “What's got you interested in Harry, anyway? The tournament is over.”

Cedric let his puzzlement show on his face. “What d'you mean? Didn't he tell you we've been writing each other all summer?”

“Cedric!” A call sounded behind him and Cedric turned to see Angelina striding towards him.

With an apologetic glance, Cedric told the prefects, “Duty calls,” and left their stares behind to meet the Head Girl. He ignored the feeling of their gazes on the back of his head and greeted Angelina with some reluctance.

  


* *

*

  


Harry was never so apprehensive to be walking the grounds past dark. It was Saturday and he was alone but Cedric was waiting in the courtyard for him and once they met up Harry knew he'd feel better having the Head Boy around. Feeling his cheeks flush, Harry remembered earlier in the day, when Cedric had stopped him going to lunch to quietly say, _“Meet me in the courtyard at_ _nine sharp_ _,”_ with a smile that put Harry in a fog for the rest of the day, even through Quidditch practice.

After practice, he had escaped Ron and Hermione's concerned looks, changed into jeans and a jumper in the dormitory, and slipped down the passageways of the castle, heart beating too fast to understand. He made it to the courtyard right as the clock struck nine o'clock and began the first of nine great clangs. A figure sat on a stone bench facing away from him and Harry stepped lightly over, his footsteps still loud enough to draw attention to him. Cedric turned and met him with a smile, standing.

“Right on time,” he said quietly between the rings of the clock tower.

Harry hoped the night would hide his pink cheeks and he waited until the ringing was just distant echoes before speaking. “Why are we out here?”

“I want to show you something,” Cedric told him, eyes bright. “Follow me.”

Their footsteps echoed each other as they walked, side by side. Harry knew they were heading towards the Quidditch pitch, but he wasn't sure why. Almost afraid to break the comfortable silence that had fallen over them, Harry bit the tongue of his questions and let Cedric lead him. Before they reached the pitch, Cedric turned towards the forest and went off the path, Harry following his footsteps with some uncertainty.

“Where are we going?” he finally asked, tripping slightly over his own feet before catching himself and shoving his embarrassment back down his throat.

“We're almost there.” Cedric's voice was carried over his shoulder and he turned back to give Harry a reassuring smile. Harry instantly relaxed and caught up with him, matching Cedric stride for stride.

They came upon a gulch before a thicket of trees all standing around a few large boulders. Cedric turned back and held his hand out towards Harry, which the Gryffindor took after a second of consideration. Cedric led him over to a fallen tree and they crossed the earth's indent and ended up by the boulders. They dropped hands to climb up the stone and landed sitting side by side, feet hanging off the edges, trees blocking their view in almost every direction. Through the trunks, Harry could still see the Quidditch pitch not too far off.

“I found this place when I was in my third year. I come here sometimes just to get away from the castle. Not many people come out this way unless something is going on in the field.” The Hufflepuff spoke with a soft voice, easily heard by Harry's ears over the whispering of the wind in the tree branches above.

“It's nice,” Harry said sincerely, glancing at Cedric. “Why are you sharing this with me?” he asked, a little surprised by his own words, but he didn't retract them.

“I know what everyone's been saying about you. I overhear people in the halls talking. I figured you might feel overwhelmed with it sometimes, so...” He paused and leaned lightly into Harry's shoulder, almost unconsciously. “If you ever need to get away, you can come here. No one else knows about this place. And if you ever want to talk to someone...” he trailed off again, looking pointedly away from Harry.

“Cedric,” Harry started, feeling his chest clench a little. “Thank you.”

The seventh year turned a lopsided smile to him that brought a mirrored expression to Harry's own lips. They were caught in the moment for too long, but when the snap of a twig nearby broke their gazes, Harry couldn't help but want the moment back forever. A crow was the source of the noise and it croaked at them before flying up into the trees to find a perch.

Harry was still smiling as he turned his eyes back to the Quidditch pitch. He thought he could feel Cedric's grey gaze on him, but he didn't want to look. With the illusion present in his mind, Harry let himself relax and brought one foot on the edge of the rock, hugging his leg and resting his chin on his knee. His eyes were finally used to the darkness of the forest and in the distance past the trees he could see a few stars poking through the atmosphere.

“Harry,” Cedric started, tone uncharacteristically uncertain.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted you to know—” he took a breath—“I really liked writing you over the summer. And since we're back, that doesn't mean we have to stop. You're—I'd fancy keeping up with you still.”

His stuttered words made Harry's heart beat irregularly. Though he didn't understand it, he cursed his heartbeat for the distraction and turned his eyes towards the Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure what his face was showing, but he didn't falter as he replied, “I'd like that, Cedric.”

Cedric looked about to say something, but shut his mouth and smiled instead. Harry thought he could get used to that smile turned towards him. They continued on in silence for a long time, until Cedric spoke again. “How was your first week?”

Harry resisted the laugh that threatened to leave his mouth. “Awful. Truly. The worst week I think I've ever had. Of first weeks at least.”

“That sounds pretty terrible.” Harry glanced over and saw that Cedric was biting his lip, probably at how terribly lame his attempts at conversation were. It was rather endearing. “Hey, Harry,” Cedric began, leaning towards him, “what's that on your hand?”

Harry immediately went to shove his fingers inside of his sleeves but he wasn't fast enough and with the agility of hands required to catch a snitch in the air, Cedric grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up for closer inspection in the dimness of night. Harry wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Harry, what in the world is this? Who did this to you?” Cedric's voice was as upset as Ron's when he found out and Harry felt a sigh part his lips.

“I've had detention with Umbridge all week. She made me do lines with some 'special' quill of hers.” The admission felt almost routine as Harry spoke.

“Umbridge did this? Merlin, that woman is well worse than I thought.” Cedric let go of him and Harry hid the scabbed up back of his hand against the fabric of his jumper. “You have to tell Dumbledore.”

Harry looked up at him sharply. “Everyone keeps telling me that but I doubt Dumbledore would bloody listen to me. He hasn't said a word in my direction since June! Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that—what good is he gonna do me if I can't bloody talk to him!” Cedric was frowning when Harry had finished and he felt immediately guilty.

“Harry, he's—”

“He's probably busy, I know. He's got loads to do for the Order.” Harry sighed again and busied his gaze with a nearby tree.

“The Order?” Cedric asked quietly.

Harry had almost forgotten he hadn't been able to tell Cedric a thing about the group while he'd been at Grimmauld place. “The Order of the Phoenix, it's the resistance against Voldemort. Dumbledore heads it. I'd meant to tell you before but I couldn't over owl. That's who I was staying with, the headquarters are my godfather's old house, well hidden from everyone.”

“Who all is in it?”

“Ron's parents, Sirius—Black, my godfather—along with a few aurors. I didn't get to meet many but my parents used to be in it, too. Hagrid—that's why we think he's gone right now.” Harry didn't look at his companion, his mind on the picture Moody had shown him at the party. He frowned to himself contemplatively.

“And you?” Cedric asked, pulling Harry from his stupor.

He turned. “Me what?”

Cedric's mouth was in a frown as well and his eyes were troubled. “Are you part of it now?”

“No,” Harry told him with some bitterness. “I'm too young, they keep telling me.”

“That's bollocks! After last term they're still telling you that?” Cedric looked ruffled as he cursed.

Harry laughed, but the sound was touched with humorlessness. “Yup,” he muttered, lips popping around the “p” sound. “Honestly, though, I dunno what I'd even do if I were a part. I want to help, to fight, but I'm stuck here at school now. What is there for me here?” Cedric looked contemplative and they lapsed into silence again, not looking at each other.

“You'll think of something, you're brilliant like that,” Cedric finally mumbled, almost under his breath. Harry didn't know what to say so he said nothing and let the quiet woods speak for him. After what might have been hours, Cedric mused, “I saw your mate's the new keeper for Gryffindor.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, nodding. “He's not bad, could use some work. Today was a right muck up, though.”

“Maybe he'll get as good as Wood someday.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I hope so.” Cedric joined him in laughter and the atmosphere was suddenly holding higher spirits. “You know, I thought Cho fancied you last term but she keeps finding me and trying to talk.”

Cedric was the one who snorted this time. “Oh she didn't fancy me.”

“What d'you mean?”

“She's a good friend is all. We weren't together if that's what you think.” Harry watched Cedric's mouth move as he talked and felt disbelief.

“Bollocks! Everyone thought you were dating!”

With another laugh, Cedric nudged his shoulder. “I'm not lying! Honestly if I'd known you were gonna ask her to the ball I wouldn't have. I just took her so all the girls would stop fainting over me.”

“Oh and it's so bothersome to have all the girls on you, is it?” Harry was grinning and he pretend-fainted into Cedric's side. “Oh, Cedric!” he said in falsetto.

“Get off it,” Cedric grumbled though he was laughing, too. He shoved at Harry playfully and they bumped each other with bouts of giggles.

When they'd finally calmed, Harry said breathlessly, “I haven't laughed like that since... well since the maze.” He blushed when he suddenly remembered the moment. Cedric's face was unreadable when Harry glanced towards him though the seventh year was smiling.

“It's nice to hear you laugh again,” Cedric told him gently. Harry felt a smile on his own lips and he looked towards the castle through the forest, lights shining bright through most of the windows. The sound of the eleven o'clock bells rang through the night, Harry counting, and surprised him. He yawned suddenly and Cedric said beside him, “Should we return? It's late.”

Harry was reluctant and was about to tell him “no” when he yawned widely again. “Probably,” he muttered, more than a little disappointed.

Cedric jumped down from his perch and held out a hand for Harry to take and jump down next to him. The Gryffindor knew he didn't need the extra hand, but felt himself smiling about it as he trailed after Cedric. “You know, anytime you want to come out here just let me know.”

“Careful or I'll take that to heart,” Harry said, catching up so their strides matched.

“You should,” Cedric said genuinely. Harry felt his stomach clench. He yawned again as they reached the castle and Cedric was sure to accompany him to the Fat Lady's portrait.

“ _Mimbus mimbletonia_ ,” Harry told her quietly as she was half asleep in her seat.

The painting opened to a crack though she glared at him under half lidded eyes and muttered, “Shouldn't stay out so late, boy.”

Harry shrugged and turned back to Cedric. “Thanks for tonight.”

The Hufflepuff smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Anytime. And I mean that. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Cedric.” Harry smiled back and was still smiling as he slipped into the common room and past the various occupants who were still up talking by the fire. In his dormitory, Harry found Ron fast asleep and Neville with his nose buried in a book in bed. Harry changed into pajamas quickly and fell into bed, curling up under the covers, Cedric's warm smile bright in his mind's eye.

  


* *

*

  


It was Saturday morning again and Harry tied a little scroll to Hedwig's leg, sending her on her way through the sky from the Owlery. She didn't have far to go and he left the cooing owls behind him as he tried to imagine Cedric's face reading the note he'd just sent. It was simple, just to tell him they should meet that night. Making his way to the Great Hall, he searched for Hermione and Ron and found them quietly eating next to Neville.

The topic of his teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts weighed heavy on his mind as he sat beside Ron, gathering some food for himself and not speaking. He sipped at pumpkin juice as Neville mumbled to himself, eyes trained on what looked like another book on Herbology on the table beside him. Honestly that boy was too excited about plants for his own good, Harry thought.

He turned round as he heard Cedric's voice, the older boy entering the hall and flocked with several of his friends. Catching Harry's eyes, he winked, and Harry thought he must have seen the note by then. Harry smiled and returned to his food, glancing up to see Hermione's calculating gaze on him.

“What?” he asked quickly, dropping his smile.

She looked at him quizzically but pursed her lips and shook her head. “It's nothing. I just—never mind,” she cut herself off and swallowed her words with juice. Harry looked back to his food and ignored the glance she and Ron shared.

The day passed with Quidditch practice and essays that Harry had an even harder time than usual wording. His mind wasn't with him. It was already in the forest by the gulch and once the time came Harry was all too glad to duck away from Hermione's critical eye on his homework and slip through the castle undetected under his cloak. He hadn't found much use for it thus far this term but by the time he'd left the common room it was already nine o'clock and he didn't want to get caught wandering the castle alone, especially considering he'd seen on his map that Umbridge was strolling the halls with Filch.

He made it to the courtyard a few minutes late and was glad to see Cedric still waiting, lying back on a bench and watching the sky. Harry slipped the cloak off his shoulders and stuffed part of it into the front pocket of his hoodie for safekeeping. Holding back for a moment in the shadows, he watched Cedric, taking in his arms folded beneath his head and his foot slowly tapping against the stone. If Harry listened carefully he could hear a light tune being hummed.

“Cedric,” he called when he was a few meters away, getting closer and watching the Hufflepuff sit up in surprise.

“Ah, there you are,” he greeted with a smile, teeth glinting from moonlight.

Harry just gazed at him a moment, feeling himself smiling. He scratched his head suddenly and looked away. “Shall we go, then?” he asked sheepishly.

“Let's,” Cedric told him, standing and waiting for Harry to lead. They walked in relative silence and Harry felt his chest release and his shoulders relax with every step they took away from the castle. He was suddenly very glad he'd asked Cedric to meet him again.

They'd barely caught glimpses of each other in passing during their second week, Harry too busy with homework and detention. Presumably Cedric was in the same position and they both had practices for Quidditch that took up time. Harry resented Quidditch if only for that where he hadn't ever resented it before. It was an odd feeling and Harry found himself looking at Cedric as they walked for just the sake of seeing him there, flesh and blood beside him.

“You alright, Harry?” Cedric asked after a while, their sitting rocks in view ahead. Cedric had the tip of his wand lighting their way and as they climbed up to their perch, he muttered, “ _Nox_ ,” and looked at Harry expectantly.

The younger boy let a sigh pass his lips and brought his knees up to hug, ignoring the throbbing starting up in his right hand again. He took a few moments to respond, his words coming slowly off his tongue. “I wouldn't say alright. I've barely had time to breathe the last week.” Cedric was nodding when he glanced sideways and it heartened Harry a little. “Honestly I'm not sure how I'll get through if the rest of term is this busy.”

Cedric's arm around him was somehow less surprising than the seventh year leaning in and telling him slowly, “You'll be just fine, Harry.”

Harry turned enough to look at him and found Cedric's face warm and smiling and he instantly felt a little better about everything. He leaned into the older boy and he could feel a line of warmth across his back and his side. Harry was suddenly struck with the desire to bury his face in Cedric's shoulder but he wasn't too sure that was a good idea, so he held back. They lapsed into a not uncomforting silence.

Finally, Harry spoke again. “Did you hear how Professor McGonagall treated Umbridge during her inquisition?”

Cedric laughed lowly beside him, tipping his chin down slightly when he was finished so that it rested at Harry's temple. “I did. Your class, wasn't it?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, chuckling a little at the memory of the foul woman's disturbed frown. It had been quite satisfying to see Umbridge put in her place for Harry. He was sure he wasn't the only one, either.

“Wish I could've been there,” Cedric sighed, tone almost wistful though he followed his words with another laugh.

Harry bit back the “me too” that threatened to escape. Instead, he took a deep breath and left Cedric's warm half-embrace to twist one leg underneath himself and sit facing his companion. “Cedric, there's something I'd like to talk to you about.”

“Alright,” Cedric replied with a worried frown, turning as well so they looked each other in the eye. There was a certain set to his mouth that Harry found unreadable. Did he have something to say in return? Harry ignored the question for the moment and pushed onward.

“Hermione gave me something to think about and I wanted to get your opinion on it.” He noticed an immediate change in Cedric's posture as the other boy relaxed. Strange. “She wants me to lead a—a club, I suppose, of students to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts since Umbridge refuses to teach us anything of value.”

Cedric's eyes lit up. “Harry, that's a brilliant idea!”

“You think so?” Harry asked, more than a little uncertain.

“Absolutely! There's no one better to teach us I think. How far have you got planned?”

Harry was a little off put by Cedric's enthusiasm but he took it in stride, sitting back a little and shrugging. “Nothing, I told her I'm still thinking about it. I dunno if I—I mean, first off what if no one wants to join?” As soon as the thought left Harry's mouth he realized he hadn't really considered that and the question was terrifying. With all the rumors and whispers about him, who'd trust him enough to take lessons?

Cedric looked unbothered and his smile was firmly in place. “I'd love to join. I'd guarantee a dozen others would join as well, so you wouldn't be class-less.”

“Well what if everyone knows all the spells? I don't particularly know anything special, I've really just gotten by on dumb luck.” Harry frowned, thinking suddenly of the graveyard in June.

“You can do a lot, and sure maybe some of the spells won't be new but most people never have a chance to practice spells they know. Especially defence spells. This would be that chance, Harry.” Cedric's voice brought Harry back from his reverie and the earnest look in his eyes sent a funny feeling coursing through Harry's guts. “I'd jump at the chance to practice in a heartbeat. Knowing what I know after what I—and you—went through last year. Dragons, the maze, Harry those were no small feats.”

Harry's stomach flipped. “Yeah...” he muttered quietly.

“And you'd be a great teacher, I reckon,” Cedric finished. His hands were on Harry's leg and Harry could feel the heat of his skin. Neither of them moved for a long minute.

They were sitting at a precipice and the Gryffindor had never felt his bravery leave him so unprepared.

In the distance, the clock struck ten and Harry jumped at the noise, glancing over his shoulder to the castle. Cedric took his hands away and Harry was sorry for it. “I should get back,” Harry said suddenly, regretting his words as soon as he looked and saw Cedric's face fall. He opened his mouth to speak again but Cedric was already recovering and nodding.

“Yeah, we should.” Cedric clambered down after Harry, who was frowning but hiding in it the darkness.

They were silent on the way back across the grounds but Cedric's footsteps were a steady rhythm in Harry's echoing head. They reached the courtyard and Harry didn't want to go back to Gryffindor tower. He was a step or two behind Cedric so he quickly pulled his cloak around his shoulders and disappeared beneath it.

“Do you want me to walk you up—Harry?” Cedric asked, turning as Harry started moving away.

“I'll see you soon, Cedric,” Harry told him, watching as the older boy stopped walking and looked around in confusion. Harry was already stepping into the shadows and scurrying away, unsure where he was going but determined to walk until his heart stopped its incessant clenching that it did every time Cedric spoke.

  


* *

*

  


Cedric hadn't gotten a single word from Harry since the night he disappeared. And Cedric still wasn't sure how he'd done that. Honestly, the boy thought he wasn't good enough to teach others but half of the things he knew were things Cedric hadn't ever learned it seemed. He'd really have to ask him about that trick next time they talked. _If_ they talked.

Frowning, Cedric waved half-heartedly at a couple of Ravenclaws he knew as he walked towards Charms. Since that Saturday he'd been worried he may have gone too far and scared Potter off. He was starting to let his feelings get in the way of their still budding friendship. He was sure—

Wait, feelings?

Cedric nearly stopped in the middle of the hallway but managed to keep going after a stuttered step or two. What in the world was he thinking? He had feelings for Harry? He admired the boy, that much was certain, and he'd grown fond and friendly over their cooperation in the tournament. His mind turned rapidly back to the night of the maze and the craze he'd been in when the false-Moody had taken Harry after his return.

He could have thunked himself in the head for all the good that'd do. How could he have missed it? The way his stomach churned all summer whenever Hedwig arrived with a letter. The flutter of his lungs whenever he got Harry to smile at him. He'd had crushes before, he knew what they felt like. Maybe this was different because it was Harry. Could he really be in l—

“Cedric!”

The call of his name was never so welcome as an interruption to his thoughts. Cedric looked up to see Hermione headed right towards him, a pleasant smile on her face. “Hello, Hermione,” he greeted, stopping in front of her. “Everything alright?”

“Oh, yes,” she answered, clutching her books to her chest. “It's just, did Harry mention to you about him teaching Defence spells?” The last half of her sentence was whispered quietly and she glanced at another Hufflepuff walking by. Cedric nodded in reply. “Well, I'm gathering up a few people who might be interested. We're going to meet in the Hog's Head in Hogsmead next weekend. If you want to join, be there. Keep it quiet, but anyone you think might be interested you can tell.”

Cedric smiled. “Sounds great. I'll be there.”

“Thanks, Cedric! I've got to get to class. See you around!” Hermione walked away with an even brighter smile and Cedric felt his heart lift a little.

That meant Harry must've agreed to teach, which he thought was a very good thing. He hadn't even been planning on going to Hogsmead that weekend, wanting to get some extra work done, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity. With his mind on planning other time to do homework, Cedric entered Charms with a smile on his face and ignored the giggling of a few girls that looked at him as he took a seat.

  


* *

*

  


Cedric walked a step behind Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, the three girls all chatting about something to do with Quidditch. At least, Cedric thought so, he wasn't paying much attention. Susan Bones was walking almost beside him and just about everyone else was talking. Cedric thought a time or two about starting a conversation with Susan, but he didn't really know her apart from that she was a Hufflepuff, too.

But his mind was a little too full for meaningful conversation. He still hadn't seen head or tail of Harry since their last meeting at his hiding place. It was starting to get to Cedric and he was sure he'd have sent a note if they weren't going to be seeing each other at the Hog's Head. At least he told himself that. He hoped he would get a chance to stay after and talk to Harry.

The meeting began with a butterbeer in everyone's hand and Cedric sat next to Cho, who greeted him quietly. Harry looked nervous, Cedric could tell, and he was whispering fervently to Hermione next to him. Cedric smiled to himself and sat back, trying to catch Harry's eye when the boy looked over the crowd. Even to Cedric, it was a large group, larger than he would have thought.

He hadn't told any of his friends about it, knowing they probably wouldn't want to get involved. Most of his friends weren't even that close to him and they still harbored a bit of resentment towards Harry from the year previous. He wouldn't even have thought to mention it to Angelina, she'd been the one to bring it up to him to which he'd replied he already knew. Angelina had been surprised at the time. Cedric figured not many people would assume he and Harry had become friends after the tournament.

His thoughts were pulled back to the meeting at hand when Hermione started speaking. It was all going rather well until the mention of Voldemort, at which several of the group reacted strongly, though Cedric stayed calm, his eyes trained on Harry. Zacharias Smith was starting on calling Harry out and Cedric made a mental note as he eyed the back of the boy's head to make their next Quidditch practice harder on him. He almost spoke out, but Harry beat him to it, silencing them all as he spoke. Cedric smiled encouragingly and Harry found his gaze for a few seconds before looking over the rest of the troupe.

But Zacharias was still arguing and Cedric vindictively thought it would be easy to reach out and smack him upside the head. “All Dumbledore told us last year was that you nearly got killed by You-Know-Who. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how you nearly got killed or how You-Know-Who was even there! I think we'd all like to know—”

Harry cut him off, retorting, “If you've come to hear exactly how Voldemort looks when he's about to murder you I can't help you. If that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out.”

Cedric looked around, expecting to see at least someone get up, but no one did. He felt as surprised as he was sure Harry must've felt. Hermione started up again slowly, but was interrupted when Susan Bones asked about Harry's patronus. Cedric could have kissed her he was so glad for her question. After Harry's affirmation, several others started pointing out all the amazing things Harry had done. He was about to mention the tournament but Cho beat him to it, almost giving him an apologetic look once Harry blushed under all the praise.

The conversation continued until Zacharias decided to be even more of an arse to Harry. Cedric really was going to do something about that when he got the chance. As the Weasley's defended Harry, Cedric kept his mouth shut while silently fuming. He fumed again later at the mention of Umbridge but laughed under his breath at Luna Lovegood's argument with Hermione about Fudge.

It all drew to a close as no one had any idea where to go for the meetings and Cedric made another mental note to keep that in mind. He signed Hermione's parchment gladly and swore to himself he'd make Zacharias Smith do something truly awful for all the fuss he was putting up. Everyone was starting to leave and Cedric took a long time getting ready to go back outside, wanting to hang back and speak with Harry. But as Angelina passed him by she grabbed his arm and dragged him along outside.

“Hey, wait!” Cedric protested, trying to shake her off.

Her grip was persistent though. She didn't drop him until they were outside. “Business, _Head Boy_ ,” she hissed.

“What?” Cedric asked dumbly, rubbing his arm.

“We have to be extra careful with this, you know.” Her eyes were serious and Cedric would have rolled his own eyes if not for the fear of her wrath.

“I know, don't worry. I don't think the school will fall apart if we both disappear for an hour a week or so. We've just got to make sure no one sees a pattern.” From the corner of his eye, Cedric saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron all leaving the pub.

“Once we get times and places down, you and I'll have to plan this out. And I'm sure you noticed half the prefects are in this as well,” Angelina continued.

Cedric huffed a sigh. “We will. I'm not worried.”

“You should be.” Angelina's words were stern but her face was softening and she bid him goodbye to walk back to her friends.

Cedric breathed relief from escaping her gaze and turned to find Harry. But he and his friends were already out of sight somewhere. Cursing his luck, Cedric headed for Zonko's, more than a little upset about the way this little bit of freedom was working out. He really needed to send Harry a note.

  


* *

*

  


Several days passed with Cedric slowly losing the nerve to say anything to Harry. He really was worried. But Wednesday came with the morning post and an owl Cedric had never seen before landed on his shoulder. A letter was tied to its leg and as soon as Cedric took it the owl flew off. The parchment felt heavy and as he opened it a necklace fell into his palm. Quickly he shoved the note and charm into his pocket and continued eating his breakfast like his friends weren't asking him who the letter was from.

Just a few minutes later, Cedric was waiting outside the Great Hall, eyes peeled for Harry. The boy came out not long after with Ron at his side and Cedric watched them go in separate directions. He caught up with Harry easily and nudged his shoulder when he was close enough. “Hello, Harry,” he said with an air of confidence.

Harry nearly jumped but smiled at him in greeting. “Cedric, I've got news.”

“Alright, good or bad?”

“Good,” Harry grinned. “First meeting is tonight,” he said in a lower voice. “Eight o'clock, seventh floor. Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?”

Cedric nodded. “Heard of, never seen.”

“It'll be across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I'll get there early so hopefully it'll be easy to get in when everyone arrives.”

“Sounds great,” Cedric told him smiling.

Harry returned the expression and seemed about to step off. “I'll see you later, then?”

“Actually, Harry, if you've got a minute now...” Cedric trailed off a little uncertain, suddenly thinking he ought to wait. They were in a quieter part of the hall and Harry stopped walking beside him.

“What is it?” he asked with worry in his eyes.

Cedric pulled the necklace that had arrived earlier from his pocket and held it out in a closed fist, waiting for Harry to put his hand out. The boy did so reluctantly and Cedric dropped the gift into his palm. It was a simple silver chain with a round off-white charm hanging that was about the size of Cedric's thumb. “Happy belated birthday. This finally arrived today, sorry it took so long.”

Harry was inspecting the charm with wide eyes and when he finally looked back at Cedric, he looked confused. “Cedric, I—”

“It's made of a Hungarian Horntail's tooth. Not the one you fought, one that died quite a while ago I believe. I found a witch along my trip with my dad that makes different charms. She was backed up on orders which is why it took so long.” Cedric shrugged and continued, “See that symbol on the front? That's for protection. On the other side is a lightening bolt, so you'll know it's yours.”

Harry's mouth was open in what appeared to be awe and Cedric felt himself blush a little. “Thank you,” Harry told him quietly. “Really, Cedric, this is amazing.” He looked at the charm again, running his thumb over it before slipping the whole thing over his head, tucking the charm beneath his collar.

Cedric wished suddenly he could see the little token against Harry's chest. “You're welcome,” he managed to say, swallowing hard. “I should—I should get to class, but I'll see you tonight at the meeting.”

“Oh, uh... Bye Cedric,” Harry called as Cedric started to hurry away.

He was in no danger of being late, but he sure was in danger of getting himself in trouble with Harry if he stayed much longer. “Later!” he replied over his shoulder. Breathing a sigh of relief as he turned down another hall, Cedric tried—unsuccessfully—to think of anything but Harry.

  


* *

*

  


The Room of Requirement was absolutely amazing and the first meeting went off without a hitch. Cedric partnered with Susan Bones for disarming practice. He was pretty good if he said so himself so he was letting her take most turns. She kept hitting his shoulder and not his wand, but as time went on, she got better. Eventually, Cedric saw Harry out of the corner of his eye, the teacher of sorts walking around checking everyone's form.

He was distracted as Harry got closer and looked to him and Susan. Susan's next spell knocked his wand across the room and Cedric jogged to retrieve in. Harry was grinning when he returned to position and he smirked back, flicking his wand and saying calmly, “ _Expelliarmus_.” Harry's wand flew from his lowered hand and smacked Neville in the face.

Cedric laughed but called over to Longbottom, “Sorry about that, mate!”

Neville rubbed his face but smiled half-heartedly back at Cedric. “Happens,” he said a little glumly.

“Keep going, Neville, you're doing great,” Harry told him, picking up his wand and getting a much brighter smile as a reply. Neville turned back to his partner and Harry stepped back to Cedric. “That wasn't nice,” he said though he was laughing.

Cedric felt himself grin and bit the inside of his cheek. He shrugged. “Had to prove I'm not letting a girl beat me 'cause I'm bad.”

“Hey!” Susan called to them.

“You're getting there Susan, I'm not bashing you!” Cedric replied defensively. He looked back at Harry in time to see the boy roll his eyes. “I should, ah, get back to it.”

“Yeah, you should,” Harry said. He kept moving but Cedric caught his glance over his shoulder and the private smile they shared before Susan cast another spell and Cedric's wand left his hand again.

  


* *

*

  


A couple of meetings later found everyone in a line, Harry supervising, as each student practiced shouting “ _Reducto”_ at various tables and items that the room kept creating for them. As each meeting had progressed, Harry grew more and more impressed by his “students” and was smiling as he watched Parvarti turn the table beneath the Sneakoscopes into dust.

“Well done!” he said, clapping. There was a chorus behind him of cheers and claps. “I think we’ll call it a day at that,” Harry added, turning to look at everyone. The group began chatting amiably and shuffling out while Hermione and Ron found Harry placing the fallen Sneakoscopes onto another table the Room had produced.

“That was bloody brilliant, Parvarti’s spell I mean,” Ron was saying as they stooped beside Harry to help. When the job was done, almost everyone had left but Cedric, hanging by the door.

“Harry, do you think the Room would let me take some of these books out?” Hermione asked, looking longingly towards the shelves of spellbooks lining the walls.

With a snort, Ron told her, “You just can’t get enough.”

“I dunno, Hermione, I’ve never tried taking anything out. Best not to test our luck, right?” Harry replied with a smile.

Hermione frowned but before she could say another word, Cedric approached from behind her and asked, “Could I get a word, Harry?”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry’s heart nearly skipped a beat, but Cedric just smiled. Hermione looked at him with an odd expression and Harry said, “You two go ahead.”

Ron looked a little put off by that and argued, “We could stay a few minutes longer.”

“Come on, Ron,” Hermione muttered, hooking her arm through his and dragging him towards the door, throwing a look with raised brows at Harry before he and Cedric were left alone.

Harry could feel himself blushing and turned back to the Sneakoscopes, straightening them on the table. “What’s on your mind, Cedric?” he asked quietly, not looking at the older boy.

Moving around the tables slowly, Cedric took a moment to answer. Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye just as the Hufflepuff said, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright, ask away.”

Cedric huffed a laugh that Harry chalked up to nerves. Was Cedric nervous? Eventually, Cedric asked, “I’ve been wondering… how did you disappear the other night? I’ve never seen a cloaking spell work so well.”

Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. “I thought you had something terrible to ask!”

Cedric smiled apologetically. “It’s a silly question, I know, I just—”

“It’s not silly,” Harry interrupted. “It wasn’t a spell.”

“What?” Cedric’s brow furrowed and Harry had the sudden thought that Cedric was utterly adorable when he was confused.

“It’s… well it’s a secret, so you can’t tell anyone.” Harry reached into his robes and got a hand around his cloak, having carried it with him to cover his tracks leaving the meeting.

“Of course I won’t tell anyone.”

Harry gave him a look and Cedric held up his hands in mock surrender. In a fluid movement, Harry shook the fabric out and wrapped the cloak around himself, disappearing completely. “It’s an invisibility cloak,” he said softly.

Cedric’s mouth was open a bit and he let out a laugh. “I never would have guessed. I’ve never seen one of those myself.”

“It was my dad’s,” Harry told him, letting the cloak slip from his shoulders and wrapping it around his hands. Cedric asked a question without saying a word and Harry got close enough to hand him the cloak, watching as Cedric touched it with almost reverent fingers. He threw it over himself and disappeared save for his feet, which Harry looked at pointedly and Cedric laughed.

“This is amazing! This is how you’ve been getting yourself in trouble all the time, isn’t it?” He took the cloak off and handed it back.

Harry snorted. “More like how I’ve stayed out of it. Without this cloak I would have been caught loads more than I already have.” Cedric smiled at him, sharing his humor, and Harry felt his stomach turn.

The moment dropped when Harry turned away, cheeks warm, to walk slowly along the bookshelves and glance over a few of the titles. He hadn’t really sat down and read any of them, unlike Hermione, but someday he thought he’d like to spend a day just learning some new spells. He had too much to do at the moment though, and probably for the next few weeks. Things were only getting busier as the first Quidditch match of the season drew near.

As if Cedric could read his mind, somewhere behind Harry Cedric asked, “Nervous about the upcoming match against Slytherin?”

Harry grimaced to himself. “A bit. Ron’s still got some work to do before we’re ready.” He heard Cedric hum in reply and turned around to find the other boy standing much closer than he had anticipated. They weren’t even arm’s length apart and while Harry had been close to Cedric before, this felt different.

“I’ll be cheering for you,” Cedric said quietly.

“Thanks, Cedric,” Harry almost whispered. He felt strange and wanted to stay right where he was but also take a step back and calm his hammering heart. In an effort to make up his own mind he said, “We shouldn’t stay much longer.”

Cedric looked a little disappointed but nodded with pursed lips. “You’re right.”

“Cedric, I—” Harry started speaking without being quite sure what he wanted to say. He bit his lip for a moment, eyes catching Cedric’s as the Hufflepuff glanced at his mouth. Harry ignored the questions that rose and continued, “I know we haven’t met up much lately, we don’t have a lot of free time. But,” he paused and took a steadying breath, “if you like we can, I dunno, hang out after meetings.”

The bright smile Cedric gave him was nearly blinding. “Yeah, I think that’d be great.”

Harry let out a short sigh of relief. “Brilliant.” He finally stepped back from Cedric to unravel his cloak from where it had been over his arms. “Come on,” he continued, moving towards the door. They left together and behind them the door faded back into the wall. Harry wrapped himself in the cloak but left his head out for a moment. “I’ll see you next time then,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Cedric replied. Harry could feel Cedric’s eyes on him even as he disappeared completely and started making his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

If there was a smile brighter than the sun on Harry’s face, he was glad no one would see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are going to pick up more in the next part, which is currently in the works...


End file.
